MSDS Mittelerde sucht den Superstar
by RosesOfSilence
Summary: Kann Frodo singen oder nicht!" das ist hier die Frage... oder so ähnlich.


Mittelerde sucht den Superstar  
  
Frodo war sehr aufgeregt. Er war kurz vor seinem ersten Song. Seinem ersten Auftritt bei Mittelerde sucht den Superstar.  
  
"Oh Gott ich werde noch wahnsinnig, wenn ich nicht endlich dran komme!" seufzte er. "Und als nächstes singt Frodo Beutlin!" kündigte Elrond, der Moderator, an. "Sein Song heißt Beautiful Day! Frodo bitte! Willkommen bei MSDS!"  
  
"Beautiful day..." sang Frodo, traf jedoch nur eine Note. Nach der ersten Strophe kreischte Arwen: "Aufhören!" - "Meine armen Ohren!" jammerte Gimli.  
  
"Oh Gott, das ist schlimmer als ein Angriff der Orks!" sagte Galadriel und fasste sich an den Kopf. Elrond räusperte sich. "Das war ein Beitrag der Niete Frodo." sagte er.  
  
Er verbeugte sich freundlich und ging grummelnd von der Bühne ab. "Diese Versager, denen werde ich es zeigen!" Und somit beschloss er ein ganz "großer" zu werden (was für einen Hobbit schon fast unmöglich ist) um sich zu rächen.  
  
Von diesem Tag an stellte sich Frodo jeden Tag auf den Marktplatz. Dort sang er dann fröhlich seine Lieder, wenn man sein Gekrächze überhaupt Singen nennen konnte. Und es störte ihn auch nicht, dass die Leute ihn mit faulem Obst beschmissen.  
  
Frodo war von oben bis unten voll mit Matsch des faulen Obstes und auf seinem Kopf war eine Bananenschale. "Das ist nicht nett." maulte er. "Ich bin doch der beste Sänger der Welt!"  
  
Zack! Ein schneidendes Geräusch huschte an Frodos Ohr vorbei. Ein Pfeil! Geschockt blickte er um sich um den Besitzer des geschossenen Pfeils ausfindig zu machen.  
  
Als er niemanden sah der den Pfeil geschossen haben könnte, schrie er entrüstet. "Du feiger Bogenschütze! So schlecht war ich nun auch nicht, dass du mich gleich umbringen musst!" Er machte eine Pause bevor er sagte: "Ich bin Frodo Beutlin und habe keine Angst vor Pfeilen, die von irgendwelchen Idioten auf mich geschossen werden. Bääh!"  
  
"Du bist mutig, kleiner Hobbit!" sagte eine Stimme. Frodo blickte nach oben. Ein Elb stand dort auf einem Ast, Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand.  
  
Der fremde Elb sprang vom Ast und seine langen blonden Haare hingen in Strähnen. "Ich bin Lagelos aus dem Düsterwald. Ich bin einer von Legolas Zwillingsbrüdern, deren Namen Legalos, Lagoles und Logelas sind. Und ganz nebenbei gesagt mein richtiger Name ist Arlando Blaam. Die Namen der anderen sind Urlando Bluum, Irlando Bliim und Erlando Bleem, aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte."  
  
"..." Frodo stand da und starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Du spinnst wohl, das glaub ich dir nicht!" (Währenddessen kommt Orlando Bloom mit einem Schild vorbei gerannt auf dem steht: "Glaubs lieber! Hi Hi." während mehrere Piraten mit Samuraischwertern hinter ihm her waren.)  
  
"Ha, von wegen ich spinne, ich sehe hier nur einen der spinnt und zwar DU!" sagte der Elb. "Ich und spinnen?! Wer schießt denn auf arme wehrlose Hobbits? DU!" verteidigte sich Frodo. "Na und, sei froh, dass ich dich nicht getroffen habe!"  
  
"Warum soll ich froh sein?! Du hättest mich umbringen können!" meinte Frodo vorwurfsvoll. Lagelos ging zu ihm und legte ihm väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir leid dies zu sagen, aber... du bist eine Niete! Ich werde dir beibringen ein richtiger Sänger zu werden!"  
  
'Wenn es überhaupt geht' dachte er. "Vergiss es!" sagte Frodo mürrisch. Jetzt hatte er genug von diesem Elb, schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging zu einem großen gläsernen Gebäude, das unter dem Namen "Auenlands Schmuck- und Schriftmesse" bekannt war.  
  
Doch der Elb ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Frodo hatte langsam echt die Nase voll. "So, jetzt reicht es. Verpiss dich endlich!" sagte Frodo und verschwand hinter einem der Messestände.  
  
"Warte doch, Frodolein!" Lagelos folgte Frodo. Dieser wandte sich wieder dem Elb zu und fauchte: "Nenn mich nicht Frodolein!"  
  
fortsetzung folgt ...  
  
Diese Story entstand in Coproduktion mit Yugilein und einer weiteren Freundin!  
  
Disclaimer: Frodo, der Moderator und die Jury von MSDS und Mittelerde gehören J. R. R. Tolkien! Orlando Bloom gehört sich selbst! Lagelos, Legalos, Lagoles, Logelas sowie Arlendo Blaam, Urlando Bluum, Irlendo Bliim und Erlando Bleem gehören uns und Yugilein!  
  
Wir hoffen, es hat ihnen gefallen! verbeug  
  
Sayonara 


End file.
